1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a detachable toner cartridge including a shutter to close or open a toner outlet, and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus including the detachable toner cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus prints an image on a recording medium by irradiating light modulated according to image information onto a photoconductor in order to form an electrostatic latent image on a surface of the photoconductor, supplying toner to the electrostatic latent image in order to develop the electrostatic latent image into a visible toner image, and transferring and fixing the visible toner image onto the recording medium.
The electrophotographic image forming apparatus includes a process cartridge developing a visible toner image on the photoconductor, and a toner cartridge containing toner that is to be supplied to the process cartridge. The toner cartridge may be attached to and detached from the electrophotographic image forming apparatus. When the toner contained in the toner cartridge is used up, the toner cartridge is replaced with a new toner cartridge.